


Lonely

by OfDarkMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cannon-verse, Frottage, I m horrible at tagging, M/M, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Randomly naming Petra's horse, Why does there have to be so many ways to spell and say these peoples names??, disgusting smutt, excuse the noob, now I am trying to be clever and its not working, stopping now, two noobs doing the d, why isnt there more of these two?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfDarkMind/pseuds/OfDarkMind
Summary: Erd Gin and Gunther Schultz ladies and gentleman. Getting horny and needing stress relief. Something they found in each other.





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the title.
> 
> And sorry about the noob. I haven't written in a while but this beast wouldn't leave me the ruddy hell alone.  
> Again there is no real character development so guesses as to their temperament. I hope we see more of them.

The lantern swung with a monotonous squeal on the hook over the second to last horse stall.  
The night is cold. Bitter cold. But Erd Gin had to work through it. It is his turn to tend the horses. It was a good thing his turn came proceeding the captains because Captain Levi left everything spotless. Not that anyone else would have done their work badly, not with Levi watching and that nose for dirt he has… but Erd was thankful that out of all of them, he lucked out not having to be the one directly before Levi… poor Oluo.

Erd stood up and stretched his back. Little beads of sweat slid down his neck as he cleaned the stalls and play down fresh hay for the horses. Oluo knew not to leave his work undone. He always has a mini panic attack though because he is afraid Levi won’t be even remotely satisfied with the job. All his worries were unfounded though. Levi never complained once. Although he always left the stable looking near brand new and no one can figure out how the hell he does it.

A horse softly whinnies in one of the further stalls and a light crisp gust of air comes through the stall window he threw open to air out the smell of horse dung. It wasn’t so bad now. Actually they all became accustomed to the smell of horse. They are a vital portion of their lives. As were their team mates. Every one of them mattered and none of them would get through this without each other.  
Erd lifted the feed bucket and tossed it into the wheel barrel. It clunked heavily causing Petra’s horse, Windswallow, to moan and rear a little. Erd lifted an apologetic hand. 

“Sorry, girl. Just getting lazy. I won’t make any more noise.” Erd said tiredly. He picked up the broom and the rake and laid it gently down near the bucket. He thought he should put them back in the shed but there is an empty room in the back and the next person to tend to the horses, Gunther, would have it easier if he left the supplies there in the back of the stalls instead of making Gunther walk all the way to the shed to get the supplies. 

Erd lifted the wheel barrel and turned it toward the back of the stable and pushed it into the small room, likely once meant for a stable hand to bunk there. Erd thought of Gunther. They had been with Levi longest. They were the first two he actually picked. Months later, that’s when Petra and Oluo came to the group as a pair as well.  
Erd and Gunther had always been close. Friends. They have shared so much. Consoled each other when it seemed they were so alone. Erd wasn’t sure what he would do if something every happened to him. To any of them really. They had become like family to one another. They shared everything, whether that means ideas in the battle or… shoulders and ears when words needed hearing and feeling. 

“Talking to the horses again I see.” A deep voice said from the stable doorway. Erd jumped but it was barely conceivable in the low light even with a fully lit lantern a few feet away. Erd covered it up like he was adjusting the things in the wheel barrel before turning. Gunther had come to see him. It was odd. Gunther is usually one of the first to turn in at night. Given the position of light in the sky to the horizon, he should have been getting ready to tuck in. Gunther noticed the quick way Erd assessed the environment in conjunction to his appearance.

“You going to tell me to go to bed?” Gunther smiled a little as he asked. Erd let out a soft laugh that left breath clouds lingering in the air before him. One other thing is Gunther was still in his full harness. That would usually come off by now unless instructed to keep it on by Levi. Erd had only to surmise that Levi has him doing late night patrol duty, perhaps because of Eren in the basement. 

“No but if Captain Levi has you on patrol then standing here is probably not what you should be doing.” Erd teased him, as they often did. Gunther leaned on the stable doorway frame. He winked. It was odd to see him do that. The expression was odder to see. The knowing ‘guess who has that detail’ look. 

“You’re not on patrol?” Erd asked and Gunther shook his head. It was precisely this sort of wordless communication that made them such an effective team. It was like their minds worked as separate parts of the same machine. The whole cannot work right without the participation of the parts.

“Oluo and Petra get to watch the kid.” By that he meant that they have to sleep in the basement in adjacent cells to Eren’s. Of course they would not fall into a deep debilitating sleep where the slightest bit of motion out of the ordinary wouldn’t have both Oluo and Petra on their feet wide awake and ready to put Eren down if need be. But… they know Eren wouldn’t do that. It didn’t pay to make mistakes, and likely Petra and Oluo would opt to stay awake as long as possible. That would also mean they would be doing things out of the kids sight. Sharing stories and emotions too adult for the kid to understand completely. 

Erd nodded and gestured back at the wheel barrel. Gunther understood it. He gave a single mundane nod. Erd turned to lead Petra’s horse back into its own stable, the one he just cleaned before he realized that Gunther was watching him intently. Erd paused with his hand reaching up to touch Windswallows neck. There was a subtle tenseness over Gunther’s shoulders that an untrained eye would miss. 

“Gunther. What it is?” Erd asked. Another crisp wind blew across the ground, rustling dead leaves. It was like the sky had held its breath until Erd noticed Gunther’s consternation and released a sigh of relief of its premise. Gunther took in a small sharp breath as if by Erd asking had allowed him to breathe. He pulled himself up from the door frame and walked over to him.

“Does this have anything to do with the fact that you are still wearing your maneuver gear?” Erd asked and was shocked when Gunther looked down at the straps across his chest and legs in a sort of dream like tremor. Had he not noticed he still had his straps on? That is not like him. Erd touched his shoulder to bring Gunther back to the here and now. Gunther’s head snapped up. Their eyes met. 

“No… I hadn’t even realized I still had them on.” Gunther’s tone was unnaturally soft and distant. Like he was standing far away but he wasn’t. Erd’s brow quirked. 

“Did you want to talk about something bothering you?” Usually they didn’t need to be so direct. So the fact that he even had to ask to prompt Gunther to open up was odd in itself. Lets never mind the sudden acknowledgment of not being completely himself for a moment to realize he hadn’t removed his straps. Erd took Gunther by the elbow and led him into the stable, leaving Windswallow exactly where she was. Erd led Gunther into the glow of the lantern and looked him in the face. Gunther didn’t look ill, but he seemed very distracted. His large dark eyes darting from side to side, like he was afraid they were going to be caught doing something wrong. Almost like a child stealing from a vendor in a square.

“Talk to me, Gunther. What’s got you so off?” Erd asked gently. For a moment Gunther didn’t say anything. He suddenly didn’t look at all like himself. He looked scared. Not so much the way he would look if he were faced with Titans. Erd has seen him not nearly as on edge as this faced by a force of titans that has wiped out many of their comrades. If Erd knows Gunther the way he thinks he does, then the acid in Gunther’s stomach must be bubbling, threatening to make him sick. A small bead of sweat rolled down his cheek and under his collar. Shit, whatever is happening, Gunther is really suffering from it.

“I am not sure how to approach it.” Gunther said, again in that distant voice. His hands came up and gestured lightly at his sides as he shrugged. Erd smiled. Almost laughed at the way Gunther was acting. Later he would come to thank god he didn’t laugh. 

“You don’t have to be afraid to talk to me. You should know this by now. We have been comrades and friends for three years.” Erd started, hoping to calm his friend. At this point he feels out of his element because he has never had to coax anything out of Gunther, who is naturally straight forward. Gunther shook his head.

“It may change your opinion of me if I tell you what’s on my mind.” For some reason Erd’s belly trembled a little. It’s the way Gunther spoke. It wasn’t distant as before it was… pleading? The stable is quite. Unnaturally quiet with six horses. Erd had to check himself and look closer at Gunther. What is laboring him so hard he cannot be upfront? 

“Gunther-‘As soon as Erd spoke his friends name he froze because suddenly Gunther rubbed at his face in frustration. Then he was rubbing his palms over his thighs as if he was scratching them. His face wasn’t distant now; it was on edge… like he was really fighting to get whatever the beast was, out of his mouth into the open.  
“It’s a pretty sad thing when I would rather fight a titan than tell you-“

“I would say so…” Erd said lightly. Perhaps it was something personal. Something he only feels comfortable telling Erd now they have been friends for so long. Gunther’s eyes focused on Erd for a moment of what seemed like lucidity.

“Its not fair.” He said simply. Erd shook his head, dumb founded.

“What isn’t fair?” 

“That… we are meant to deny the things that make us human.” Gunther said it as if he thought it wasn’t quite the way it should be said. 

“You mean… what… being cut off from everyone? Our loved ones? Expected to give our lives for everyone else with little to no compensation?” Erd understood that. A lot of the soldiers feel that way. He knew Gunther has a small amount of family left. He wrote them every week like clockwork. Gunther was shaking his head.

“No not that. But… I guess in a way it’s that. Why is it the hire up in the totem pole you get in the core, the easier it gets? The more… leisure you are allowed?” Gunther asked, rolling a pointed finger to indicate a continuous circle… meaning the people in power. Probably not but discounting their own captain and Commander Smith. Erd had an inkling of what Gunther was getting at. He had heard stories of what some of the hire ups do to uh… destress. But anything like that amongst the common soldier…

“Why aren’t we allowed to… live a little… once in a while?” Gunther asked. “We could die from day to day just like them! I am not saying I won’t be the best soldier I could be regardless. But I am tired of being…” Gunther stopped. He realized he was stepping forward to close a gap between himself and Erd. Angry and frustrated although he looked to be taking it out on the wrong person. 

“What…? You’re tired of being what?” Erd asked softly. He did not retreat from Gunther. He could tell his friend was visibly upset. Gunther turned away, hiding his face. He was ashamed to say it. 

“… lonely.” 

Erd had to admit he was a little taken aback by this declaration. He put a slightly shaking hand on Gunther’s shoulder to find that shaking too. This was another problem of being in the Survey Corps that didn’t come with the sign on manual. The soldiers were encouraged not to have relationships with one another since it could complicate the units the belonged too and so forth. Obviously it still happened. Oluo and Petra for example. The brass didn’t really care as long as it wasn’t broadcasted and creating a poison in their midst. Like infighting over play things. 

He had never once heard Gunther mention being lonely and in need of a woman. He just assumed Gunther took care of himself in private, like he himself did. He never once hinted that the oppressive loneliness was straining him under all the ‘I could die tomorrow’ overshadowed everything. He put all his concentration into being the best possible soldier for Levi that he could. It’s why he was picked. To see him this distraught over needing human contact in more than fundamental way was alarming. 

“Gunther…’ Erd whispered. Gunther turned around abruptly and showed his face. A cramp of need there. Gunther grabbed Erd’s shoulders and squeezed.  
“Don’t tell me you haven’t wanted more than the warmth of your palm and your imagination.” Gunther grunted between clenched teeth. Erd admitted he had a point. There was only so many times he can bring himself to relief with his own administrations. It was far more intense and satisfying when someone else does it. He hadn’t been back amongst the civilians in about 2 years same as Gunther. 

“I need a body. I need to feel arms around me. I can’t keep pretending, it’s not working anymore. I need to feel secure. I want to hear someone else telling me they love me… that they want me, and they like what I am doing to them. I have so much I want to give and no one to give it to.” 

“We are out of luck. The only woman here is Petra and we know who she is doing.” Erd said. He didn’t laugh. He wouldn’t make Gunther feel worse by laughing at his sexual frustration. Erd was now aware that Gunther’s hands had come off his shoulders and down to the bend of his elbows and stayed there.

“Sometimes you have to do what you have to do to get by.” Gunther whispered. Erd swallowed deep in his throat. He didn’t really need elaboration on that. But he was scared that he misread it. 

“We’re alone out here, Gunther-‘ By that Erd had meant there was no nearby villages for him to take a little stroll to, to find a woman to roll in the hay with. Either way that is not Gunther’s style at all. He would never leave camp. He is too good and loyal a soldier for that nonsense. 

“Yes… we are.” Gunther’s answer didn’t seem to fit what Erd’s train of thought was. “And we will be for a while.” Erd gasped and almost pulled away. 

“Wait a moment.” He said hesitantly as Gunther’s hands slid off him and to his sides where he was expecting vehement denial. 

“I trust all of you, Erd… I love you all like you are the breath in my lungs. The wind in my wings. But Levi, Petra and Oluo are taken. That leaves you and me.” He said pleadingly. Erd just looked at him.

“I don’t know what to say…” Erd admitted. He is still reeling from this new phantom between himself and Gunther. He has always felt the closest to Gunther. They are nearly inseparable. But this would bring them closer than ever and he wasn’t sure he could do it. Back in training they had all messed around, but it was stupid kids’ stuff. Gunther’s face was serious desperation. But maybe that is all it is… desperation. Not... emotions he was not sure he could tackle yet. 

“I…want…y-‘ Gunther nearly choked on his words. He took in a deep breath and placed his hands on Erd’s shoulders again, hard and secure, looking him right in the eyes. “I want…you.” This time Erd did back away, leaving Gunther’s hands in midair. Erd was panting as if he’d been running and he realized his heart was racing. There was an unfamiliar burning in his lower belly he knew too well but not in conjunction with Gunther. He was too preoccupied with the feelings and unwitting reactions of his own body to notice right away the absolute hurt and embarrassment on Gunther’s face. 

Sadly before Erd could correct the reaction into something much less abrasive Gunther had turned to make a hasty retreat, his head down. Erd was sure he seen the shine of tears glossing his large dark eyes but damned if he was going to see them, Gunther wouldn’t let him. Erd came to himself and chased Gunther to the stable doorway and grabbed his arm, yanking him back so their chests came together. That really was unintentional but it surely stopped Gunther from leaving like this. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Erd said as he struggled to hold Gunther against him. 

“You had disgust on your face, Erd! I get it.” 

“No… no…” Erd stammered, feeling Gunther twist against him. He dragged him back into the stable and stood him near the lamp. When he was put back where he was, Gunther stood indignantly looking at Erd, waiting for the ‘I love you as a brother and comrade but I cannot sleep with you even to satisfy my lust and nothing else’ speech.

“You just took me by surprise that’s all.” Erd said as he straightened himself out. He seen the barest change in the features before him. Was he relaxing?  
“I didn’t mean to be so bold and upfront like that. But I didn’t know how to beat around the bush about it.” Gunther said intuitively. Erd nodded.

“You were very upfront. I expected nothing but that from you. But Gunther…’ Erd paused for a moment, noticing Gunther’s brace for denial. When in fact he was going to do the exact opposite and he wanted to see the realization on Gunther’s face. Gunther is right. They have been lonely too long. Where a more convenient and practical solution is less obtainable, make do with what you have. Not that Erd would just use Gunther’s desperate state to his advantage. 

“You needn’t be ashamed.” Erd said and for a moment Gunther just looked at him. Without so much as a preliminary poke or prod, Gunther had Erd pushed against a stall beam, breathing out of his nose heavily as he devoured Erd’s lips. Erd moaned more in surprise at first but it eventually leveled out to a pleasurable little chirp the longer their mouths stayed together. 

It wasn’t long before deliberate tongue play had them both opened mouthed and panting, breathing in each other’s air, making them light headed. The desperation so high and pulled so taught that it took them little time to take advantage of their isolation. They wouldn’t even take their clothes off. Within a few minutes of open mouth kissing and caressing each other, Gunther was digging feverishly into the zipper of Erd’s pants seeking to grasp the thing that was straining against his thigh since the start. 

Once his hand found and grasped it firmly, Erd’s hips surged forward and his eyes rolled. Awkwardly Gunther stroked it in Erd’s pants, awkward only because he was so hard but he enjoyed the feeling of Erd, throbbing and bumping into his palm. He had a notion he could feel every large vein filling Erd, making him hot and hard and filled with lustful blood. Gunther was so involved with Erd’s penis that he was not aware that Erd had reached for his fly until warm shaky hands gripped it and pulled it down. 

Gunther repositioned himself so that it took no effort for Erd to slid his somehow smaller hand into Gunther’s fly and find the heated and ready prize within. Erd grabbed it and pulled, bringing Gunther closer and Gunther was forced to brace himself with one hand on the beam behind Erd. It took a few tentative jerks of Erd’s wrist before Gunther was writhing against him; everything inside the opening was slick with Gunther’s juices. Gunther was in a state of uncomprehending pleasure. He leaned his head against Erd’s shoulder and they panted and felt each other. 

Erd abruptly pulled his hand out of the opening if Gunther’s pants and pulled the hard shaft with it, exposing the darker meat and the coarse pubic hairs stuck to its slick surface. Erd made a growl like a predatory animal as it twitched and glistened in the lamp light.

“oh god… oh…” Gunther mumbled deeply in his chest. He followed suit and pulled Erd out of his confines as well. Erd was longer but less thickness. His hair was also finer. But it was almost porcelain. How smooth it looked, how pale. Except for the raging pink head of it. Just looking at it made Gunther’s shorter but thicker penis ache with completion. At this split second he felt so dirty. He was almost lingering on shame, his face burned and he dropped his head. But before he could let it take a hold, Erd grabbed him, pulled them together chest to chest and adjusted their members so they were flush. 

“We can’t stay down here too much longer – someone will get suspicious.” Erd said. Namely Levi. Oluo and Petra were likely busy themselves or they had already finished. Erd let go of the front of Gunther’s shirt and straps and grabbed his hips, thankful now that he had his gear straps on, as they gave him more holding power and he started grinding their penises together hard. Gunther grabbed Erd’s shoulders for purchase and let his hips be pulled and pushed to whatever way Erd wanted it… it didn’t really matter. At this moment this is all he wanted. He wrapped his arms around Erd’s neck and moaned to the ceiling of the stable; Erd’s hardness pressed him and stimulated him like he couldn’t believe.

This seemed so childish but there wasn’t time to try doing anything more elaborate and this… quite frankly was working just fine. The more Erd thrust up into him, the more Gunther wanted to cry out. It seemed to them both it didn’t last very long but both were so overtaxed that it was only to be expected. Gunther felt himself on the edge, every thrust felt like fire between his legs, he didn’t want it to end so soon but he couldn’t help it. He forced a leg up and spread them by wrapping his free leg around the back of Erd’s leg. 

Erd extended his reach and supported the leg around his and he dug deeper, more purposefully. Electric pleasure hitting everything in his groin like he hadn’t felt in so long and hearing Gunther make those sounds… he wasn’t even sure Gunther knew he was making sounds like that… made even the most unexplored insides of his sex quiver with delight. Gunther just repeated Erd’s name like a mantra with increasingly heavy and labored breathing before they were cheek to cheek, recognizing they were near the end of the ride. 

Erd felt he was about to give out. He is strong but exuding this much strength and holding most of Gunther’s weight tired him out. But he didn’t need to worry. Gunther took matters into his own hands and pulled away and turned them both around, recklessly putting himself and Erd into the hay beside them, lined up and used his own weight to create the friction needed. He gathered Erd’s sweaty wrists into his hands and pinned them over the blonde’s head as he bore down on him. Gunther’s thicker legs propping Erd open so everything was being stimulated. Bumped into… rubbed… fucked. Gunther humphed with every jarring thrust against Erd. 

The sounds Erd was making suddenly was amazing and it took everything to get him to be quiet. Erd was trying to bite Gunther as if he lost his senses. He was speaking near nonsense as Gunther lay fully on him and tucked his hands under Erd’s hips and brought them to a hard and quivering climax. Only once did they get loud enough to cause concern and Erd’s mouth was covered abruptly to stop his cry of ecstasy. 

For a few moments it took them to come down from that experience, Gunther was relishing the sticky sweet scent of their sex’s mingling. He moved his hips this way and that to feel the spunk they shared moving between them. Every time he moved, Erd whispered his name with a little whimper. It seemed to take all his effort but Gunther lifted his head, it seemed to weigh twice as much for some reason. He looked at Erd, whose eyes were glassy with content. 

“That was great.” Erd admitted. Gunther chuckled nervously as he tried to lift himself. 

“It’s too bad it ended so quickly.”

“We can work on it if you like.” Erd offered. Gunther searched his eyes long and hard for a moment and smiled. 

“If that is what you want.”

“Is it what you want?” Erd countered. Gunther didn’t hesitate. 

“Yes.”


End file.
